Ruts
The Ruts were an English reggae-influenced punk rock band, notable for the 1979 UK Top 10 hit "Babylon's Burning", and an earlier single "In a Rut", which was not a hit but was highly regarded and regularly played by BBC Radio 1 disc jockey, John Peel ... (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Peel played the first side of the group's debut LP "The Crack" on 26 September 1979. The second side was scheduled to be played on 01 October 1979, for which no recording currently exists. On 29 October 1979, Peel gave their latest single 'Jah War' its first airing, commenting, "that's much more like it lads": he'd found their debut LP to be "slightly disappointing". *(please fill in) Festive Fifty *1979 Festive Fifty Babylon’s Burning (#47) *1979 Festive Fifty In A Rut (#11) *1980 Festive Fifty In A Rut (#19) *1980 Festive Fifty West One (Shine On Me) (#54) *1981 Festive Fifty In A Rut (#31) *1982 Festive Fifty In A Rut (All-Time, #35) Sessions Three sessions as the Ruts (plus one backing Laurel Aitken), two as Ruts DC (one of these with Zion Train). The first three were all repeated on 22 July 1980 as a tribute to Malcolm Owen. Tracks from the first three Peel sessions released on (CD The Peel Sessions Album), Strange Fruit. 1. First broadcast 29 January 1979. Repeated 20 February 1979, 24 April 1979, 01 January 1980, 22 July 1980 *Savage Circle / Babylon's Burning / Dope For Guns / Black Man's Pinch / Criminal Mind 2.First broadcast 21 May 1979. Repeated 31 May 1979, 22 July 1980 *Sus / Society / You're Just A... / It Was Cold / Something That I Said 3. First broadcast 18 February 1980. Repeated 18 March 1980, 21 April 1980, 22 July 1980, 30 December 1980 *Staring At The Rude Boys / Demolition Dancing / In A Rut / Secret Soldiers (With Laurel Aitken) First broadcast 12 May 1980. Repeated 26 May 1980 * Big Fat Man / Rock Me Baby/Caledonia / Rudi Got Married / Jessie James (As Ruts DC) 4. First broadcast 10 March 1981. Repeated 02 April 1981 *Different View / Parasites / Fools Lead The Fools / Mirror Smashed (Ruts DC & Zion Train) First broadcast 16 March 1996. Repeated 02 June 1996. *Teenage Dub / Suspect Dub / Bass Adds Growth / Waiting For The Dub Featured in shows ;1979 *16 January 1979: In A Rut (7”) People Unite *18 January 1979: In A Rut (7”) People Unite *22 January 1979: In A Rut (7”) People Unite *24 January 1979: In A Rut (7”) People Unite *05 February 1979: In A Rut (7”) People Unite *14 February 1979: In A Rut (7”) People Unite *08 May 1979: In A Rut (7”) People Unite *28 May 1979: Babylon's Burning (single) Virgin *28 May 1979: Society (b-side 'Babylon's Burning' single) Virgin *29 May 1979: Babylon's Burning (single) Virgin *30 May 1979: Society (b-side 'Babylon's Burning' single) Virgin *05 June 1979: Babylon's Burning (single) Virgin *09 June 1979: Society (b/w 7" - Babylon's Burning) Virgin VS 271 *13 June 1979: Babylon's Burning (single) Virgin *25 June 1979: Babylon's Burning (single) Virgin *29 August 1979: Something That I Said (single) Virgin *30 August 1979: Babylon's Burning (single) Virgin *11 September 1979: Something That I Said (single) Virgin *26 September 1979: first side of debut LP, The Crack - second promised for following Monday *01 October 1979: second side of debut LP, The Crack - as promised the previous Wednesday *04 October 1979: S.U.S. (LP - The Crack) Virgin *08 October 1979: Criminal Mind (LP - The Crack) Virgin *11 October 1979: It Was Cold (LP – The Crack) Virgin *16 October 1979: Dope For Guns (LP – The Crack) Virgin *22 October 1979: Back Biter / Out Of Order (LP – The Crack) Virgin *29 October 1979: Jah War (single) Virgin *15 November 1979: Jah War (single) Virgin *20 December 1979: Babylon's Burning (single) Virgin (Festive 50 #47) *27 December 1979: In A Rut (single) People Unite (Festive 50 #11) ;1980 *01 April 1980: Staring At The Rude Boys (single) Virgin *10 April 1980: Staring At The Rude Boys (single) Virgin *16 June 1980: Society (LP - The Crack) Virgin *03 July 1980: Love In Vain (LP - Grin And Bear It) Virgin *15 July 1980: In A Rut (7”) People Unite (death of Malcolm Owen announced) *13 August 1980: West One (Shine On Me) (7”) Virgin *18 August 1980: West One (Shine On Me) (7”) Virgin *20 August 1980: West One (Shine On Me) (7”) Virgin *27 August 1980: West One (Shine On Me) (7”) Virgin *28 August 1980: West One (Shine On Me) (single) Virgin *01 September 1980: West One (Shine On Me) (single) Virgin *04 September 1980: West One (Shine On Me) (7") Virgin *10 September 1980: West One (Shine On Me) (7") Virgin *29 December 1980: In A Rut (single) People Unite (Festive 50 #19) ;1981 *04 February 1981: Different View (7") Virgin (as Ruts DC) *04 February 1981: Formula Eyes (7" b-side Different View) Virgin (as Ruts DC) *09 February 1981: Different View (7”) Virgin (as Ruts DC) *16 February 1981: Forumula Eyes (7" 'Different View' b-side) Virgin (as Ruts DC) *14 July 1981: Love In Vain (album - Grin And Bear It) Virgin *28 December 1981: In A Rut (single) People Unite (Festive 50 #31) ;1982 *29 July 1982: Accusation (LP - Rhythm Collision) Bohemian (as Ruts DC) *16 November 1982: Staring At The Rude Boys (7") Virgin VS 327 *21 December 1982: In A Rut (single) People Unite (Festive 50 #35) ;2001 *02 October 2001: In A Rut (single) People Unite Links *Wikipedia: The Ruts *Teenage Kicks: Never Surrender Category:1979 Category:1980 Category:1981 Category:1982 Category:Artists